All up to you
by Dracoslittlewhorecrux
Summary: Hermione estaba aburrida y George accede a salir con ella a petición de su hermana menor. La castaña se ve envuelta en un problema cuando a su vida llega Fred; tendrá que decidirse por uno de los gemelos Weasley. One-Shot Fw/Hg/Gw.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, una linda y maravillosa señora que creo unos lindos y maravillosos personajes y que luego se decidió por matar a algunos a medida que pasaba la saga... Pero igual la queremos y sabemos que tenemos nuestros fics y one shots para revivir a todos aquellos a los que ella haya matado.

* * *

**All up to you**

"_... Depende de ti ahora, necesito una respuesta y no creo poder aguantar más la espera."_

La carta no tenía firma, pero tampoco era que la necesitase, ella sabía perfectamente de quién procedía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo sintiéndose mareada; se sentó sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano como si se le fuese a caer del dolor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todos los chicos con los que había estado tenía que pasarle eso con él? _Bueno, tampoco es que has estado con muchos chicos_, le recordó una vocecilla molesta en su cabeza,_ y, además, no fue sólo con él, ¿o acaso te olvidarás de su hermano? _Maldijo en voz baja mientras se disponía a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza en una despensa de la cocina, nunca se preguntó por qué guardaba los medicamentos en la cocina, siempre había sido una costumbre; encontró la cajita azul con blanco que contenía las milagrosas pastillas e ingirió dos de las pequeñas píldoras blancas.

Aún con el vaso con agua que le había ayudado a ingerir las pastillas en la mano, cerró los ojos y trató de recordar lo que la había conducido a la situación en la que se encontraba. Suspiró.

***Flash Back***

Era una noche perfecta para salir a bailar a algún sitio o salir a tomar un trago a cualquier bar, pero no contaba con que sus amigos le salieran a último momento con la típica excusa de "lo siento, no recordaba que tenía un compromiso importante hoy". No hubo queja que les hiciera cambiar de opinión, con nada los convencía para que le acompañaran.

-¿Y con quién se supone que salga ahora?- se cruzó de brazos. –Ginny, ¿segura que no puedes? ¿Y tú, Luna?

-No, Herm, ya te dije que tengo que terminar un informe para San Mungo, y lo tengo que entregar pasado mañana.- respondió Ginny.

-Y yo necesito terminar el reportaje de los Duendes de Aguijón Azul para la próxima edición del Quisquilloso.- dijo Luna, ya todos estaban acostumbrados a las criaturas extrañas que su amiga sacaba en cada conversación.

-¿Harry? ¿Ron?- Hermione hizo un puchero de niñita.

-Lo siento, Mione, pero no.- dijo Harry, Ron se limitó a mover la cabeza negativamente.

Soltó un bufido y trató de calmarse. Había estado planeando esa salida desde hacía dos semanas antes y ahora todo se había arruinado. Tenía tiempo sin salir con sus amigos pues cada quien había estado atareado con sus trabajos: Harry y Ron cumplían todo tipo de misiones para el departamento de aurores, Luna trabajaba como bióloga del mundo mágico y ya había conseguido probar la existencia de varias de sus criaturas extrañas y en sus tiempos libres escribía una que otra columna para la revista de su padre, Ginny siempre tenía trabajo en San Mungo, y ella, Hermione, prácticamente trabajaba las veinticuatro horas del día en su puesto en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica e Internacional; por todo esto les había sido muy difícil encontrar una noche libre para pasarla juntos... _Y hora que lo logramos "salen otras cositas"_, pensó Hermione mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba de la silla donde estaba sentada.

-¿Te vas?- preguntó Harry

-Sí, no tiene caso quedarme si ustedes tienen tanto que hacer.- dijo resignada a regresar a su casa a ver una tonta película y a comer galletas con leche achocolatada.

-Pero si tanto quieres salir, Herm...

-Ustedes tienen mucho trabajo, Ginny, no les quito más tiempo y...

-Yo iba a decir que salieras con George, él está en su cuarto tratando de crear una nueva gama de surtidos salta clases, no creo que le moleste acompañarte.- Ginny esperó hasta que Hermione asintiera y subió las escaleras de La Madriguera hacia el cuarto de su hermano.

Ron sonrió y le echó una mirada cómplice a Harry, la castaña no obvió estos gestos y se cruzó de brazos mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Qué?- inquirió éste sonriente.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?- preguntó Hermione ceñuda

-No, por nada.- contestó Ron aún sonriendo –Pero sería divertido ver cómo se llevan tú y George saliendo juntos a un bar.- añadió

-Que lindo, Ronald.- comentó Hermione con un toque de sarcasmo; en seguida llegó George seguido de Ginny.

-No perdamos más tiempo, Herm, andando.- sonrió George, iba vestido con unos jeans, una camisa negra de mangas largas y fuera de los jeans, unos zapatos negros y su cabello se encontraba ligeramente despeinado.

-Oh... Sí, claro.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione y George estaban en una disco riendo y bailando al ritmo de la música. Habían descubierto que podían tolerarse el uno al otro y a divertirse como nunca. Mientras bailaban sus cuerpos se rozaban y una corriente eléctrica les recorría las columnas, decidieron sentarse a tomar unos tragos y a charlar un rato, pero eso último era casi imposible debido al alto volumen de de la música, así que salieron de allí riéndose... y sin saber cómo, llegaron a casa de Hermione, ansiosos por encontrar un lugar donde recostarse y seguir con sus besos; cayeron sobre el sofá.

Las manos de George se adentraron en el top azul de Hermione y se deshicieron de él. ¿Cómo demonios podía una chica tener semejantes senos? _Con razón no llevaba sujetador_, sonrió internamente el pelirrojo, _no lo necesita_. Sonrió de verdad y probó con su lengua una de esas colinas que se elevaban delante de él, fue trazando con su lengua y sus besos el camino hacia el abdomen de Hermione, ahí se detuvo y le sacó su falda y sus braguitas tan delicadamente que la chica no lo sintió hasta que la lengua de George tomaba posesión de su clítoris, lo cual hizo que Hermione gimiera.

Ahora le tocaba a ella ser la que tomara el control, pero cuando iba a sacarle la camisa a George se dio cuenta que él ya se había desvestido y estaba a punto de volver a asaltar su intimidad. Con un nuevo gemido Hermione dejó que George hiciera y deshiciera con ella a su antojo, sin resistencia alguna. Sintió como él entraba en ella por primera vez y separó sus piernas un poco más para darle espacio. Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más rápidas y profundas a medida que la excitación aumentaba.

-Oh... George...- gimió Hermione cuando llegó al orgasmo y sintió como George acababa en su interior y dejaba caer su peso sobre su cuerpo desnudo llenándole el cuello de besos.

***Fin Flash Back***

_¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota de ir y hacerlo también con su gemelo?_, se reprendió mentalmente, _¿Cómo te atreves ahora a empezar a salir con su hermano?_

Abrió los ojos, dejó el vaso con agua a un lado y buscó la carta para leerla nuevamente.

"_Hermione,_

_Sé que tal vez no reconsiderarás nada con esta carta, al fin y al cabo es tu vida y lo que tú sientes es lo que importa, pero me arriesgo diciéndote que te equivocas terriblemente._

_Sí, quizás Fred te resulte mejor que yo, pero cometes un error al pensar que podría ser mejor que yo entendiéndote, complaciéndote... ¿Se te olvida que me dijiste que nadie se comparaba conmigo en **nada**? Al parecer sí se te olvidó pues me dejaste atrás como a un trapo viejo e inservible._

_Te amo, Hermione Granger... Depende de ti ahora, necesito una respuesta y no creo poder aguantar más la espera."_

Ya había decidido, el problema ahora sería decirle lo que pasaría entre ellos... El problema sería contarle todo a Fred y volver para intentarlo con George.

**FIN**


End file.
